everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shojo Kyasuku
'Shojo Kyasuku '''is the daughter of the maiden from Shippeitaro, a japenese fairy tale. Shojo is a Roybel, because she hates the first part of her story, but likes the other half. Portrayer I picked Keiko Kitagawa because she fits perfectly for Shojo's personality,voice and just about everything, Keiko would be the voice and live actress Character Personality Shoja is a fair heated girl, she is kind and very cheerful. She also very socialble and a happy-go-lucky person. She can always help anybody who is feeling a bit sad, Shojo owns an agony aunt (add link) column in the EAH newspaper. Shoja is a scaredy cat (no pun intended! :D) in some situations, she hates being in small or cramped spaces, that makes her a claustrophobic. Shojo loves to embrace her heritage, she will regually make Kimonos for people who want them. Shojo is a very talented girl she likes to: draw, write, dance,crafts and her best talent helping animals in need. Very good on campus where there are no vets for ''ages. Appearance Shojo's current hair is dirty blonde (natural hair brown),she has one blue eye and one green eye, she is often seen with black lips. She has a fair tone of skin, average nose, average hight and average weight. Fairy tale – Shippeitaro How the Story Goes A young warrior wandered the land in search of adventure, eventually finding an enchanted forest, where in he slept in a chapel. He was awoken at midnight by ferocious yowls from cats, who were dancing and yelling, some saying, "Do not tell Shippeitaro!" He got up and continued on, eventually finding a village where he heard a woman lamenting and pleading for help. He was told that every year they had to sacrifice a maiden to the spirit of the mountain, and this year, this was the woman. She was put in a cask which, in turn, was put in the chapel where he had slept. He inquired about Shippeitaro: a dog of the prince's overseer, living nearby. The warrior visited the overseer and persuaded him to lend him the dog. He went to the cask, replacing the woman with Shippeitaro. The cask was brought to the chapel, and the cats came. A huge black cat opened the cask, and Shippeitaro jumped out and killed it. Then, with the help of the warrior, killed several others before they fled. The warrior brought Shippeitaro back to his owner in the morning, and every year a feast was held in honor of the warrior and Shippeitaro. How does Shojo come into it? Shojo is the maiden for the sacrifice that year. Relationships Family Shojo gets along with her mother very well, they have a long distance relationship (EAH is in America, whether her mother is in Japan). They often connect via skype and they love each other dearly. T Her father, is lets say from a mad place, and is red, and has a wife who has a hatred for white roses. So who do you think it is? Friends Shojo is very socialble and has a variety of friends Pet Shojo is not ready to have a pet yet. Romance Shojo is bisexual, and often ready to try new things out Outfits Basic This is Shojo's basic. Shojo has her hair up in a messy bun, she wears rainbow ray-bans. She wears a headband, which is an outline of cat ears. She finishes that of with white rose earings, which may hint to her father She has dark purple lipstick and shimmery blue eyeshadow. She wears a long sleeved lacey belly top. She then wears a vintage pencil skirt down to her knees, which is blue and has black polka dot. Her shoes are pastel pink and platforms. She has black stiletto nails, some black bracelets on her right side, and a blue watch on her left side. She tops this all of with a black cat bag. Legacy Day placeholder Getting Fairest Trivia *Shojo means Maiden in Japanese *Kyasuku means cask in Japanese *Her full name means Maiden Cask Mirror Blog Theme Song ~ Destination Calabria I picked this song because Shojo was unhappy in Japan, but moved to EAH and is now happy Gallery Category:Japanese Category:Shippeitaro Category:Orangutans Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels